A femtocell may be a small, low power cellular base station, typically designed for use in a home or small business. A femtocell may connect to a service provider's network via broadband (e.g., a cable line, a digital subscriber line, etc.). A femtocell may allow the service provider to extend cellular service coverage indoors.